Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Story
by Undertale Lover2016
Summary: This is the FNAF timeline/ story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Last Day Here

Fredbear saw two men carrying a large box out the pizzeria door and Fredbear knew exactly why. There had been an accident the week before and they have been closed ever since. This accident is "The Bite Of 87." It all started when a kid was pushed into Fredbears mouth by his older brother and his friends. The animatronic bear had no choice but to bite down, causing the bite. Fredbear was sad he couldn't perform anymore because that was his favorite thing to do: see kids having fun, watching him perform. The owner was also sad because now, he couldn't really get money. That was how he got his money: The Pizzeria. "Fredbear's Family Diner Is Closing It's Doors" read the newspaper headings all over town. All the kids that got a chance to go there were sad. Everyone that liked the pizzeria was sad but it needed to close. After the bite, everyone was scared that they would get hurt by Fredbear too. The owner sighed, "Well, i guess it's….. the last day here." After a few hours all that was left in the pizzeria was the animatronic, alone. A couple of kids didn't hear that the pizzeria was closing and when they walked up to the pizzeria doors, they found out that they were locked and a note on the door read, "Closing. Do not enter." When the kids saw that, they looked in the glass doors at Fredbear. A worker forgot to turn off Fredbear when they left so, he was still on. Fredbear turned his head and looked at the kids. The kids felt sad just like everyone else in town. The kids thought that just because one kid was killed, that they should be able to go still. Just as long as they guard kids from getting on stage or to close. But now, all the kids could do was wait. Wait for something new like a new pizzeria. Almost a year later… The owner, Vincent, needed a new job because he was fired from his job after the pizzeria. He decided to start creating a new pizzeria. This pizzeria was going to be called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" just a little bit different from "Fredbear's Family Diner" just so no one would know it was the old company trying to get their business back. People wouldn't come if they knew it was the old business because they wouldn't want to get hurt like the other kid.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry if it's bad because it's** **my first story on this website. Chapter 2 should be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Pizzeria?

**Chapter 2 New Pizzeria?**

"New Pizzeria In Town!" read the newspapers all over town. "YAY!" All the kids screamed as their parents told them this news. The first day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was quite busy. Then someone realized that the new pizzeria was kinda like the old Fredbear's Family Diner but, they didn't say anything and just thought "Oh yeah, it's a pizzeria with animatronics! That's why!" All the kids were having fun. Vincent, (the purple guy) walked out of the parts and service room after attempting to fix foxy, but failing. He saw a birthday party and all the kids were having fun. Vincent thought "I want to see if I can make the animatronics…..walk around the pizzeria." That night Vincent took the animatronics off stage and tried to 'fix' them so they could walk around. After attempt 6, he gave up. It was late and Vincent was tired so, he kept the animatronics in the parts and service room and would put them back in the morning. Morning came and Vincent was late to the pizzeria to unlock the doors but, when he finally arrived in his purple car he saw a bunch of kids run in the doors. There was another birthday party and Vincent wanted to make the animatronics move. He got into the old Golden Freddy suit, and walked up to 5 kids at the birthday party. "Follow me if you want to get some free candy!" Vincent called to the kids so they came. Vincent took them to the parts and service room where the animatronics were still sitting. Vincent pulled out a knife and killed them. All of them, Bart, Oliv, Brandy, Frederick, and Alfred. Vincent hid the evidence of him murdering the kids. He stuffed their bodies into the animatronic suits. Bart into foxy's suit, Oliv into chica's suit, Brandy into bonnie's suit, Frederick into freddy's suit and Alfred into golden freddy's suit. Vincent put the animatronics on stage again, after he stuffed the kids into them. He hoped they could move now they were possessed by the souls of the dead children. He was right! But they would only move at night. Vincent hired a security guard for the night shift and he completed a whole 5 nights and worked overtime! Then, a week after the murders, someone noticed the animatronics were... dripping blood and the pizzeria was shut down again. Vincent didn't know what to do. So he worked on another pizzeria…

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys didn't know when i say 'Vincent' i mean the purple guy. Also this is gonna be a short book so i'm trying to finish this fast so i can write other books.**


	3. Chapter 3 Last of Five nights

**Chapter 3**

A couple years later, they opened a new pizzeria, hoping it was the last one they had to open. This one was called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" like the last one, but this one was new and improved! "It's the safest place on earth!" said phone guy as Jeremy (the new security guard) checked on the marionette on his tablet. Winding it up seemed to take forever! After winding up the marionette box, he put on the freddy mask. Next, pulled it off, and found… Foxy. Just standing there, down the hall. He flashed his flashlight at foxy for a couple minutes and foxy went away. After Jeremy did his night shift (5 nights) they closed. Like the rest, they were going to open a new pizzeria. Instead or a pizzeria, they opened a horror attraction based on the 'unsolved mysteries or freddys fazbears pizza.' Like the other pizzerias, they got a security guard. Soon the security guard found out.. the phone guy was actually Vincent (the purple guy)! The souls of the dead children stuffed in the suits in Freddy fazbear's pizza (the pizzeria in the first game) were now free! The animatronic, Springtrap, had a spring lock mechanism. It was not for a human because it would kill the person inside. The souls of the children wanted revenge on Vincent for killing them. They chased him around the building and cornered him. One soul, chased Vincent in the room whilst the other souls watched and blocked the exit. The soul chasing Vincent finally got Vincent to slip on the puddles of water. It was rainy that night and water was leaking through the ceiling. Vincent slipped on the puddle right into the springtrap suit. He hid in the suit to keep away from the children and then realized, it wasn't meant for humans. Vincent was crushed to death by the spring lock mechanism inside. Vincent was now dead and the children were set free. After Vincent's 'murder' he became Springtrap. He burned the attraction down. He didn't escape in time and burned, in the suit. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was done for. No new pizzeria, no new security guard, no new nothing.

 **Thank you guys for reading! Like i said before, it's gonna be a short book because i want to start on new books on five nights at freddy's. Be sure to check those out when they are here, hope you have a great day, see you all in the next book! Bai!**


End file.
